


Orange

by jeanmarcoismylife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmarcoismylife/pseuds/jeanmarcoismylife
Summary: We can not escape the past, Jean Kirschtein learnt that when he is sent in jail for a ''crime'' he commited years ago. Follow Jean during what is probably the worst year of his life.(I really suck at summaries. This is a Orange Is The New Black AU)





	

-Babe, are you sure about this? Asked Jean to his freckled boyfriend  
-Jean, don't be nervous, I did this so many times and everything always go well... said Marco.  
Taking his boyfriend's hands in his, he added:  
-Look, if you are too anxious or scared by that, you don't have to do it, it's fine too. I can go alone and you can stay in the hotel room.  
-No, no, it's fine... it's fine I will do it...because I trust you, said Jean.  
Marco's face lit up with a smile and the sight alone was enough to make Jean smile too. He loved that smile and he could do anything just to see it.  
-Do you know how much I love you? Answered Marco  
-Well... I may have an idea, answered Jean with a cocky grin...

°°°°°°six years later°°°°°°°

-I can't believe it's happening...said Mikasa  
-I am so sorry honey, said Jean, kissing the back of his fiancée's hand.  
-It's not your fault... I mean, you can't do anything about it now... answered the black haired woman  
She was upset, worried, afraid, yet her face remained completly neutral. Many people though of Mikasa Ackerman as a cold-hearted woman, but Jean knew that she was concealing her emotions behind that emotioneless mask. When she was happy, an almost unnoticeable smile curved her beautiful lips. When she was angry an almost unnoticeable frown slightly furrowed her eyebrows. She wasn't the kind of person to panic, cry or laugh. She was a very strong person and Jean loved that.  
They were standing on their large balcony, both of them smocking a cigarette. The afternoon was slowly being replaced by night. Jean admired Mikasa's face in the last lights of the sun. He looked at her soft lips and her pale skin. He watched her silky black hair waved in the slight wind. In approximatively twelve hours, he would have to brutaly stop the life he built with her for one whole year. One year without having her in the same bed at night and waking up with her in the morning. One year without lazy afternoons spent in the couch watching their favorite tv show with his fiancée at his side. One whole year without eating lunch together or walking with her hand in his outside. Jean wanted to cry.  
Mikasa readjusted her cardigan before breaking the silence:  
-It's getting cold, let's go back inside.  
Her fiancé wrapped his arm on her waist before placing a kiss on top of her head.  
They stepped inside of their flat and Mikasa closed the door of the balcony. When she turned around, Jean was already in the shower. They often showered together, but even if despite the fact that she wanted to, she didn't went into the bathroom. She decided to let him enjoy this last moment of intimacy.  
In a few hours, Jean Kirschtein would be in jail for something he did years ago.  
When he stepped out of the bathroom, Mikasa was waiting for him on their bed. A sad smile curved his lips. He lied on the bed next to her. She lied on her side to face him and ran her hand in the blond part of his hair before asking:  
-How are you feeling, love?  
-I'm fine, answered Jean.  
She locked eyes with him and said:  
-Seriously, Jean.  
Jean didn't answer.  
-This is the last night we are sharing. The next one will be in one year, said Mikasa, wrapping her arms around her lover's waist. I know that you are sad and I am too.  
Jean turned to face her. He was crying. She hugged him. He kissed her on the lips and Mikasa deepened the kiss. She started to pull the waistband of his pajamas bottom down. Jean broke the kiss and looked at her in the eyes.  
-Are you sure that you want to do this? Asked Jean.  
-I will miss you, answered Mikasa, I will miss the contact of your skin, the taste of your lips and the feeling of your hands on me. So yes, I want you to make love to me. Do you?  
Jean took her hand and kissed it.  
-Yes, he answered.  
-I love you, said Mikasa.  
-I know, said Jean, I love you too.  
Mikasa crushed their lips together.  
They slowly undressed each other, and they made love during a good part of the night.


End file.
